


i think they're cute, though

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Top!Luke, all that lovely stuff, ash's started wearing his glasses again, bottom!Ashton, insecure!ashton, luke likes this, luke likes this so much he kinda wants to fuck ash in just his glasses, oh and, this started life as fluffy smut but then feelings happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, there should be some kind of warning for shit like this: Your amazing, adorable boyfriend has recently bought glasses and looks fit as fuck, you're going to want to do unspeakable, dirty things to him. Please attempt to control your imminent hard on.<br/>--<br/>Or Ashton has new glasses and Luke really wants to fuck him in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think they're cute, though

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what happened here, it started off completely fluffy and funny (i hope anyway) and then the angst fairies paid a visit. But it's a happy ending I promise!
> 
> Inspired by the return of Ash's glasses and the resulting disappearance of my underwear! (tmi?? okay then...) Oh and that interview for Kiis fm which i don't have a link to atm but i'm sure you could find it.

Luke had a problem.

Two problems actually, two linked and very inconvenient problems.

The first turned up a few days ago, they were brown, round and casually perched on Ashton's face.

Luke had frozen in place, mid step at the door to the bus watching as Ashton sat on the side couch innocently scrolling through his phone, looking up as Luke came in. “Hey, babe.” he said, smiling so his hazel eyes crinkled under the frames of the glasses he was wearing.

Fuck, he looked cute.

“You, er -” Luke cleared his throat, moving further into the bus, “You finally got new glasses then?” he asked, taking a seat next to his boyfriend and throwing his legs over his lap.

At the comment, Ashton became very interested in his fingers which he started twisting together in his lap. “Oh...em yeah, I did.” his eyes flicked back to Luke for a second. “What do you think?”

And this is where the second problem introduced it's self. Because Luke had always thought Ashton looked good in his glasses, very good in fact, only the last time he had worn them, they weren't together, as a couple, like they are now. Back then, Luke had often had a urge or three just to grab the smaller boy and kiss the life out of him, but he didn't, he couldn't, convinced that Ashton didn't like him that way and he was doomed to a lonely life of misery with twelve cats.

But then the glasses slowly disappeared, (Luke still doesn't know why, he never asked) as did his urge to jump his band mate at inappropriate times. Okay, so that urge never _completely_ vanished, but the lack of glasses certainly helped matters. So the last thing Luke expected when he climbed on the bus not a minute ago, was to see the bane of his sexual existence, right there on his boyfriends face.

Honestly, there should be some kind of warning for shit like this: _Your amazing, adorable boyfriend has recently bought glasses and looks fit as fuck, you're going to want to do unspeakable, dirty things to him. Please attempt to control your imminent hard on._

Luke subtly tried to adjust his pants, shuffling in his seat whilst delivering the understatement of the century. “I like them.”

“You do!” There was a blur of curls as Ashton whipped his head up, a relieved smile on his face.

“Yeah, they're cute.”

“But you're the cutest.” Ashton smiled, leaning forward to catch Luke's lips with his for a brief kiss before standing up. “Going to the gym with Cal, be back in a bit.”

Luke nodded, waiting until the bus doors closed behind him with a soft hiss of air, before planting his face into the couch with a groan.

~oOo~

It had been a few days since the return of the glasses (or as Luke mentally referred to it: G-Day) and today was the bands first interview after having a few days off. Personally, Luke was happy to get back to doing stuff like this, mainly because it was a nice distraction from the now almost permanent state of sexual frustration he had been living with the past few days.

All he had to do was forget about Ashton's glasses, how hot he looked in them, how Luke wanted to lay him out and peel away ever layer of clothing until he's left in just the glasses...oh fuck.

Yeah, so Luke had problems with that plan.

The interview was going well, pretty normal in fact. They would play a few songs and in between, they're usual set up meant that Luke had Calum beside him so he didn't have to concentrate so hard on letting his mind drift when ever he looked at his boyfriend. It was fine, Luke was keeping his cool, so maybe he was smiling easier and over compensating a little, but he was cool. He could do this just so long as -

“They call me Cornelius.”

_oh god_

“Sometimes Harry, as in, Harry Potter.” Calum chipped in, and Luke just smiled along with the rest of them.

_keep your cool, hemmings_

He took a deep breath, looking at Ashton properly for the first time the whole session. “I think they're cute though.” There. That was easy, he'd even thrown in a little wink in at the end.

Piece of cake.

~oOo~

It was a week and numerous other successful public appearances later and Luke was feeling rather proud of himself. After all, which other eighteen year old could say he had this much control over his dick? He was enjoying a lazy evening in the bus, sat in The Cave strumming idly on his guitar and mentally congratulating himself for becoming the master of his anatomy, when Ashton walked in.

Ashton and his glasses.

Ashton, his glasses and a rather pissed off aura about him if Luke was being honest.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” he demanded, hands on hips and a single eyebrow quirked. Yep, defiantly pissed.

Luke slowly put down his guitar, like Ashton was a jumpy animal and it was best not to make any sudden movements. “I have no idea what you mean, babe.” he tried, hoping the pet name would help soften the defensive look in his boyfriends eyes.

“Yes there is, you've been acting weird all week -”

“No I haven't-”

“You wont look at me in interviews, you've barely even _touched_ me at all. Do you not like me any more, is that it?”

“No, Ashy, of course not. I love you, I love you so much!” Luke stood and took the few strides towards Ashton, needing to hold him, to reassure him just how much he was loved. God he had fucked up.

But Ashton stepped away, shaking his head, his back hitting the door. “No, no. You're going to tell me what's wrong, what the problem is... I can fix it, I can change.”

Luke froze, a lump forming in his throat as he looked down at the older boy. He'd always known how insecure Ashton was about himself, he hid it well, behind his bounding energy and smile as bright as the freaking sun. But Luke knew him, how he questioned himself when a particularly bad wave of twitter hate hit and he would shrink in on himself for a few days. Luke would find him in his bunk, climb in, wrap him in his arms and stroke the curls he loved so much telling him just how perfect he was, how much Luke loved him, how proud he was of him for being who he is.

And now, Ashton stood in front of him, doubting himself again, thinking that Luke didn't find him enough. Saying he would _change._

And Luke hated himself.

“Is it my hair? I know it's got a bit long but I can cut it?”

Luke was going to be sick.

“...Or I can put in extra time at the gym if you want, please just tell me what the problem is. Is it my glasses because I can -”

“Yes Ash, I have a problem with your glasses!” Luke cut in, physically unable to hear any more ways Ashton thought he wasn't enough. His heart hurt seeing the shocked look in his eyes as Luke reached out to cup Ashton's face in his hands. “They make you look so bloody cute, I can't take it.”

“But you wont even look at me?” Ashton says, brows furrowed in confusion.

Luke laughs softly, “Because when I do you look so adorable and _hot_ , Ash. I didn't even know that someone could be both at once, but you _are_ and do you have any idea how much I've wanted you, this week, last week and all the weeks in the next century...right this very second? You're perfect Ashton Irwin and it's driving me crazy, so don't you dare say you'll change for me or anyone because I was a dick for making you think any of those things.”

Ashton just blinked up at him, mouth slightly open. “You really mean that?”

“I'm I going to have to prove it to you?” Luke didn't wait for a answer before bringing Ashton's lips to his own, kissing him with as much passion as he was able. Trying to convey his love for the boy in front of him through the kiss. For a moment, Ashton went slack in Luke's arms a small moan slipped out and he wrapped his arms around his waist for balance when Luke started pulling him further into the room, turning them so Ashton landed on the couch.

They broke apart for just enough time for Luke to ask, “Cal and Mickey?”

“Out.” Ashton said, grabbing Luke's collar and pulling him down.

Ideally, he would have like to do this in a hotel, with a king sized bed, maybe a few roses thrown in. But they wouldn't be at a hotel for two days and Luke couldn't wait that long. Straddling his boyfriend, he started to work at the buttons on the flannel he was wearing, kissing his way down Ashton's neck and following the trail of skin as it was revealed to him.

When Luke's hand skimmed over his nipples, Ashton whimpered, head falling back and eyes closed. “Look at you...so beautiful...” Luke murmured between kisses, moving towards his hips and sucking a bruise into the skin above the waist line of his jeans before running his tongue along the seam. Ashton bucked his hips, lip between his teeth and Luke smirked.

“Love you like this...” he ran his hands up his boyfriends tanned body as he leaned forward. “...love you.” he promised, kissing Ashton again, breaking it only as the other boys hands found the bottom of Luke's shirt and pulled it over his head, pressing their bodies together. “I love you so much.” he said against Ashton's lips, rocking his hips down and drawing a gasp from the smaller boy. “so, so much.”

Ashton's legs wrapped around Luke's body pulling him down further and they moved against each other. “Please.” he moaned.

“What do you want, baby?” Luke asked, hand sliding down to flick open the buttons on their jeans, slipping a hand inside and feeling the line of Ashton's cock through his boxers. “Want me to blow you, yeah?”

Taking Ashton's choked moan as an affirmative, Luke sat up, taking hold of Ashton's skinnys and boxers and peeling them down his legs before throwing them to the floor. He ran is fingers up and down Ashton's thighs as he took a moment to look at his boyfriend laying beneath him. Naked all for the shirt which lay open and pushed off at the shoulders, lips puffy and wet still stuck between his teeth as he looked up at Luke from behind those freaking glasses.

“Stunning.” he whispered, leaning down to nose along Ashton's treasure trail, hands holding his hips down as he tried to buck them up into the air. “So, stunning.” Luke finished before taking the head of Ashton's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he slowly worked his way down inch by inch.

He was nearly to the base when he drew off completely, a dirty _pop_ filling the room along with Ashton's broken whine of protest. “Do you know what I kept thinking of?” Luke asked, bringing a hand around Ashton as he did. “Your mouth wrapped around my cock, you sucking me off in nothing but those damn glasses.” he gave his wrist a twist, smirking at the sound it drew from the gorgeous boy beneath him. “It was all the time, Ash. On the bus...in interviews. Hell, I nearly got a hard on when we were on stage for christ sake.” he let go, bending down to blow over the tip, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he said before swallowing Ashton down, straight to the base in one go.

Ashton nearly shot off the couch, crying out so loud that Luke vaguely worried that people outside might have heard and would come looking. “Luke...Luke, I'm close... I'm gonna... _fuck_...I don't...I want you to...fuck me...please, Lukey.” he pleaded until Luke pulled off, lips tingling and jaw aching.

“Of course, baby.” Luke promised, running his hands up Ashton's thighs, pausing to suck a bruise into the inside of his right. “Anything you want.”

It was times like this when he was always glad of the fact that Michael suggested that they just leave lube stashed away on the bus, since they 'fucked like rabbits' and if he ever had to 'walk into that toilet to see either of you horny bastards naked, getting lube ever again then I quit this fucking band'.

Standing to remove his own skinnys and underwear, he reached behind the stack of PS3 games and grinned as his hand grasped around a small bottle. Squirting some of the cool gel onto his fingers he moved back into position, slowly guiding his hand towards Ashton's hole.

Luke circled the pad of his fingers around the entrance waiting until Ashton was whimpering and begging, “More, Lukey...please.” before gently pushing the first finger past the ring of tight muscle. He took his time, moving the first in and out before adding a second, carefully stretching and working Ashton open.

“Look at you, you're doing so good...so perfect.” he said, leaning up to kiss the older boy as his fingers still worked inside him. “Think you're ready for another?” Luke asked, smiling as Ashton nodded quickly, hands grasping at the fabric of the couch as a third finger started filling him up and stretching him further open.

“I'm ready...I'm ready.” he said after a few minutes of three of Luke's fingers inside him. “Please, Lukey...need you.”

Luke stroked Ashton's thigh soothingly, “Alright, babe, alright. Just hold on.” he pulled out his fingers, reaching out blindly for the lube as he watch his hole clench around nothing. Quickly, slicking himself up, Luke settled himself so the tip of his cock was against Ashton's entrance. “Ready?” He nodded and Luke pressed forward.

Ashton moaned, eyes closed tight as his boyfriend entered him slowly. The small room filled with the sound of their heavy breaths as Luke bottomed out. “Look at me.” he said, reaching out and taking Ashton's face in one hand, the other splayed out by the boys head. His framed hazel fell open and found Luke's who nearly forgot how to breathe at the sight of his fantasies of the past two years lay beneath him.

“I'm so lucky.” he whispered, catching Ashton's lips with his briefly before leaning back and moving his hips. Ashton's hands let go of the couch and moved to Luke's back, sliding up to his neck and grasping at the hair on the nape, keeping his eyes locked with Luke's as he fucked into him.

Legs came up around Luke's waist pulling him deeper inside Ashton causing the boy to cry out as Luke hit the bundle of nerve inside him, which sent waves of pleasure rushing through his body. “I'm c-close, Luke.” Ashton panted.

“Me too, baby...doing so good...so perfect...”

Ashton comes around him, crying out Luke's name and sending white streaks of come all over his toned stomach, clenching around Luke so tightly that his rhythm falters with the pleasure. In a handful more thrusts he's seeing stars as a heat washes through him and he collapses atop of Ashton, who presses kisses into his hair along with muttered 'I love you too's.

“So,” he says once the daze has worn off enough to form complete sentences. “the glasses stay?”

Luke chuckles and lifts his head from Ashton's chest where he was listening to his heartbeat, to look into his eyes. “Oh, they stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i haven't written smut in forever so that was probably awful!
> 
> as always, i'm on tumblr cliffakitten.tumblr.com come say hi :) <3


End file.
